As Nights Go By
by BlueRose164
Summary: This story takes place when Naraku has been defeated, the jewel is gone and Kagome is stuck in the Sengoku Period. Kagome goes to cool her head after another fight with Inuyasha, she stays in a clearing just outside the village and she accidently runs into Rin and Sesshomaru, but suddenly Kagome collapses in front of them. What will happen? (Romance, Humour, Drama)
1. Took In

~oOo~oOo~oOo~

As Nights Go By  
Chapter 1  
Took in

~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Hi Everyone, Blue Rose here, but call me Rose. I've been writing several different stories at once, silly me, anyway I'm finally posting my first story and I can't wait to get reviews for it, I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha or any characters in there all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi, though I wish I did ha-ha. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was the middle of winter. Kagome was sitting against a tree looking up at the sky, taking big breaths and seeing her warm breath against the cold air as a tear streams down her cheek. "Stupid InuYasha, he's such an idiot" she shivers from the cold as she thought to herself _'I should get back to the others it's getting too cold to stay outside, god I should of brought my blanket with me, but I guess I was in such a hurry to get away from him and Kikyo that I didn't really think ahead, and I really should wear more layers of my kimono'_, she sighed as she wiped her tears away, she started to get up when she heard something in the bushes. Startled she let out a gasp and readied herself in a self-defence position. Out came a little girl aged around 12, with her raven hair, wrapped up in many layers of her kimono.

"Huh" the little girl looks up at the young miko and smiles, running over, the little girl hugs her leg "Kagome!"

"Rin! How are you?" She said as she hugged her back, still slightly shocked.

"Rin's great Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru look Kagome is out here as well" she looks back towards where she came out from and then looks back up at Kagome and could see the tear marks on her face "Kagome are you okay? Have you been crying? You have tear marks and your eyes are slightly red"

"oh you can see all that…", _'hah…Rin has always been so observant'_ she wipes another tear away then sees the Lord of the West, a tall Daiyoukai, with long white hair, pointed ears, the magenta markings displayed on his cheeks and the dark blue crescent moon on the centre of his forehead, with his deep golden eyes looking at her, come out from the bushes "…..Hello Lord Sesshomaru"

"Hn…, why are you out here? This Sesshomaru don't smell that half demon" Sesshomaru looked at her with his usual emotionless expression.

With a slightly surprised look upon her face she thought 'Wow that's the most I've ever heard him talk without adding threats or nasty comments' it took her a while to answer as she thought through whether if it was best to tell him the truth or not _'he can probably tell if I'm lying.'_ "Oh…well I came out here by myself, I had a bit of a fight with InuYasha" she said the truth _'you can't read Sesshomaru no matter how hard you try with that ice mask of his as InuYasha calls it'_.

"Hn" Sesshomaru said as his reply with his emotionless expression 'hmm... it seems that my dim witted half-brother, has again upset someone of his pack, this Sesshomaru wonders if it has anything to do with that clay pot that continues to walk around' he thought to himself as he looked up to the sky "Come Rin, it is going to snow soon, we have to leave" he said as he started to walk away in the opposite direction he appeared from.

"Ok, just one more minute Lord Sesshomaru" she said as she felt Kagome flop onto the ground next to her "Kagome!"

Kagome was breathing heavily with her face slightly flushed with red while she looked on at Sesshomarus calm poker face as she starts to feel light headed _'huh I don't feel good'_. Suddenly it seemed as the ground came up to her, she didn't even realise that she had indeed fell to the ground, soon completely unconscious on the cold hard ground beside Rin.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" she asked very worriedly as she saw what she thought was like a mother to her lying on the ground not moving "Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome has….." she couldn't finish her sentence as she felt like she was going to burst into tears as she looked up at her Lord.

He heard her impact to the ground as Rin shouted the Miko's name; he turned around to see her motionlessly on the ground breathing heavily as Rin was crouched by her side "Rin, calm yourself" he said with his usual poker face, but his golden eyes showed slight worry but it was not enough for someone to noitce, even though she was just the human wench that travelled with his half-brother.

Rin looked up worried at her Lord "Lord Sesshomaru, what should we do?" She said as she was trying to calm herself down.

He didn't even have to think for a second as he decided "Rin go get Ah-Un"

"Uh… Yes my Lord" Rin rushed off into the bushes they came from to get the dragon stead. She came back in a record speed to see her Lord picking Kagome up as she came close with Ah-Un her Lord put Kagome onto the dragon steed and they walked off into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

Kagome being fast asleep and nice and warm, snuggled into what she thought was her sleeping bag that she carries around with her while travelling with her group which she and the whole group do to past the time. She thought wrong _'since when did my sleeping bag become fury, wait…. Wasn't I outside Kaede's village when I accidentally met up with Rin and…'_ she gasped as she shot up from her sleeping position "Sesshomaru" she suddenly said as she startled the little girl that was next to her.

"Kagome!" the little girl hugged the still slightly asleep woman who was in her very late teens. "How do you feel? You were asleep for 2 days" Rin said as she looked up at Kagome with a worried, yet calmer expression upon her face, as she could see her eyes finally going into focus.

Surprised by the little girl she got over her tired state fully as she realised where she was and her surroundings, she was in a cave with a fire lit in the middle she was near the side wall of the cave as she looked around and saw Ah-Un looking at her from its position against the back wall, she could sense some sort of barrier around the whole cave "Rin" she took a little while to continue as it all sunk in "2 days?"

Rin looked up at a shocked looking Kagome "Yep, you collapsed 2 days ago, but don't worry, Rin took care of you" she said while beaming her toothy grin.

Kagome smiles as she saw how proud Rin seemed from taking care of her "hmm, yep seems you did and thank you Rin, I feel much better" replying with a smile of her own.

The two girls chatted like that, while eating some berries for quite a while until Sesshomaru and a very short ugly, green and beaked faced toad youkai walked through the barrier, entering the cave and came to a stop as they saw that the young miko had woken up, but the Daiyoukai saw how she looked weak and figured she has not long awoken.

Rin noticed her Lord's return "My Lord, Kagome woke up!" she shouted quite energetically.

Kagome looked up at him and was actually slightly glad to see him; she smiled softly "Hello Lord Sesshomaru… Thank you for taking me in while I was sick"

"Hn… though you are not out of sickness yet, you cannot hide the fact that you still are not well"

She looked slightly surprised _'it seems he can read me like an open book', _"I guess there is no hiding the truth from you then…. Um Lord Sesshomaru may I ask a question?"

"Hn" he replied with his usual calm poker face as he looked at the miko, slightly interested to see what she would ask.

She took a deep breath as she thought out how she was going to say it "If 2 days have pasted then how is it that my group have not found me yet? Does it have something to do with the barrier around this cave?" she asked quite straight forwardly, her blue as sapphires eyes never leaving his deep golden ones.

His eyes showed that slight surprise in them as his face remained the same poker face for her straight forwardness. Then suddenly.

"Of course you insolent wench! My Lord Sesshomaru was nice enough to give a petty human wench like you the peace of not having that mongrel of a hanyou and the rest of your pathetic group disturb you while during sickness!"

"Jaken", he said in a monstrously serious, yet calm voice.

The little toad demon froze where he stood, as his eyes grew wide instantly, slowly looking up at his Lord "Y..Yes m..my Lord?" he said quite shakily out of fright of what his Lord may do to him.

Sesshomaru kicked Jaken out of the cave and away from it for a good clear kilometre he turned back around and answered as if nothing ever happened; his face remained the same poker face. "Hn, this Sesshomaru put the barrier up to keep your group from finding you, while you rest, I am quite positive you would of not liked to have been woken up by the idiot hanyou and his big mouth while you were trying to rest and get over your sickness."

Kagome almost looked dumbfounded, _'I have never heard him talk so much in one go or seen anyone fly that far away from a single kick'_ but soon smiled widely and nodded her head gently "Yes actually, you did the absolutely right thing there, Lord Sesshomaru, thank you"

Rin watched Jaken fly away "wow Lord Sesshomaru, that's even further than last time" she said as she jumped with excited and then giggled and skipped to Kagome who was also giggling from her statement and sat down beside her as she began to explain to Kagome that this happens to Jaken a lot.

Sesshomaru sat down against one of the walls in the cave, as he watched outside as the snow started to fall. _'This Sesshomaru has never seen any human with such a relaxed face to see or speak to this Sesshomaru, besides Rin…. Interesting'_

* * *

Now this is the first chapter and definitely not the last.

Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it

I'm so up for reviews and constructive criticism, and don't be afraid to ask questions about it.

Also remember Reviews are fuel for writers so….. Leave some reviews!

~Rose


	2. The Mystery

**Hey Everyone! I'm sorry this took so long to post the second chapter; I hope all of you enjoy it, leave reviews! Please!**

**Posted: 10.9.14**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own InuYasha or any characters in there all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi, though I wish I did ha-ha. Hope you enjoy.**

**~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

**As Nights Go By  
Chapter 2  
The Mystery**

**~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

The group had set up camp, as the dog eared hanyou was marching back and forth, creating a path into the ground. He looked to the sky as he still couldn't pick up on her sent.

"Inuyasha"

He looked back to his companion Miroku, who had a worried expression on his face as he looked at him. With a big sigh he walked over and sat down by the fire that Sango just started, to cook their dinner.

"Inuyasha, we are all worried about Kagome, don't blame yourself for not being able to pick up her scent or find a trail, we are all tired and exhausted, we did not stop once at all, since dawn." Miroku stated with a worried and exhausted tone within his voice.

"I know Miroku, it's just hard to think something has happened to her…. And all because of what she saw, with me and Kikyo…" Inuyasha said as his ears went down flat against his head, looking down at the ground, not daring to look up.

**~oOo~**

_Kagome was walking around collecting herbs for Sango who was with child again, it was getting late as the sun was going to down. She came upon a clearing that she hasn't seen before, and was about to enter the clearing when she came across…. "Inuyasha" she lighting whispered as her eyes went wide with shock at what she saw, 'Kikyo is alive? She doesn't feel like my clay copy… what's going on? And what is Inuyasha doing with her, aren't we supposed to be together…. Ah even though we've never gone all the way together, that doesn't mean that we… don't love each other.' She looked up at them together, as they were hugging each other 'or does it?' she was getting a headache from all of this, as she continued to watch she saw Kikyo spot her and how she smiled quite evilly as she whispered something into Inuyasha's ear, then she saw him looking into Kikyo's eyes as he leaned down and they kissed… 'I can't take any more of this' she got up and walked away as slowly as possible, but stepped on a branch and it broke under her weight, she saw them brake their kiss, and Inuyasha looked right at her and tears were going down her cheeks as she started to run_

_"Kagome!"_

_She heard him call for her but she was not going to stop, as she ran deeper into the forest and put a barrier up around her to hide her scent, aura, and to make her invisible, as she was slowly losing him off her trail, she slowed down to a walk as she continued on, when she came upon a clearing and was sure that she had lost him, sat down and lowered her barrier and was crying with all her might._

"Kagome…. Kagome, wake up"

She could feel that she was being shook by a small hand, as she slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in a cave, as she remembered how she got there, she slowly sat up to look at the person that shook her awake. "Rin…"

"Kagome, are you okay? You were crying in your sleep." Rin looked at her motherly figure with concern in her eyes.

She could see that she had worried the poor girl that is like her daughter "it's ok Rin, I'm fine, it was just a bad dream." Wiping the last of her tears away, she patted the young girl on head to reassure that's she was okay. She looked around in the cave and realised that it was still dark out and saw that Jaken was sleeping against the wall, then glowing golden eyes were locked with her blue ones "Sesshomaru" she lightly whispered, not even realising she said it aloud.

Sesshomaru was looking at the young Miko since she started crying in her sleep, _'it seems she is having a bad dream' _he was about to get up to wake her from it, when he saw Rin stir and move towards the miko and continued to watch as Rin tried to wake her. He saw when she reassured Rin that she was okay, but he could sniff out the lies and knew the truth, when their eyes connected he heard the light whisper of his name. "Miko, is it my idiot half-brother that upsets you?" He was shocked to say the least, that question just blurted out, he did not mean to say that.

Her eyes widen slightly then softened as she continued to look at him "Um…. Y-Yes it is….still…. I just can't stop thinking about it… oh, sorry, I'm rambling", she looked down to her hands, as if they were suddenly very interesting.

Sesshomaru continued to look at her and then looked away, as he closed his eyes "rest miko, you need it".

She didn't look back up just laid back down and fell asleep quite quickly, for she was not over this sickness.

**~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

**Sorry I cut the chapter short but I'm doing my yearly exams at the moment at its hectic around here, again sorry for not posting sooner, I will never abandon this, I hate when authors do that, though yes they have their reasons, it still annoys me.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed that, part of the mystery solved at what got her so upset, but the sickness, what is it? You'll find out soon!  
Leave Reviews!**

**~Rose**


	3. Too Close

**Well I didn't take as long this time round, is what I would like to say…. Anyway, so here it is Chapter 3 of ANGB, I hope you all enjoy!**

**R &amp; R! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters (Why must I say this every time, It digs out parts of my soul each time!)**

**Posted: 26/12/14**

**~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

**As Nights Go By  
Chapter 3  
Too Close**

**~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

* * *

She woke up to the yelling of what sounded like her companions.

"You little runt you just think you can get away with that! Come back here!"

"Ahhh!"

_'Inuyasha? Shippo?'_ She sat up quickly at hearing Shippo scream "Shippo, I'm…mhmm" She could feel a hand on her mouth; she turned her head to where the hand connected back to its owner, _'Sesshomaru?'_ She remembered where she was as she looked into those deep golden eyes.

The sun was coming up and it seemed that his idiotic little half-brother was getting close to their location, too close. This could be bad he doesn't need his half-brother waking the young miko, when it was obvious that she did not want to be around him at the moment and it was also obvious that Rin cares for the girl as well, that means a big headache for him. The barrier is still up so he could just add a bit more strength to it, and hopefully none of that rag tag group will realise. "Jaken."

The imp was still asleep from having to walk all that way from where his Lord kicked him to, but he heard the sound of his Lords voice, he awoke with a start. "Y..Yes Milord" quickly bowing low to the ground in an attempt to not anger his Lord.

Watching as the imp awoke, he could hear the rag tag group getting closer, "wake up Rin, quietly."

"Yes Milord, right away" he rushed to do as ordered. "Rin, you annoying child wake up" the imp shook the young girl.

"Mm… Yes Master Jaken" The young girl woke up, sitting up slowly, while yawning and rubbing her eyes. "What is going on?"

"Quiet Rin, our Lord says to be."

The young girl looked up to her Lord and saw him nod in confirmation, she nodded yes in understanding. Waiting in silence she could slowly hear the group outside slowly getting closer.

The rag tag group awoke early, before the sunrise, and have been walking since then. With Inuyasha leading them by scent, he thought he caught the scent of Kagome, it disappeared very shortly after, and now Shippo was up to cause mischief, his target Inuyasha. Setting one of his spinning tops, he sets it upon Inuyasha's head and it grows in size and starts spinning, making Inuyasha crash face first into the ground.

Inuyasha was in so much thought that he didn't even realise what Shippo was doing until he went face first into the dirt. Tossing the now stopped and small spinning top off his head he gets up. "You little runt you just think you can get away with that! Come back here!"

"Ahhh!" Shippo ran away and hopped onto Sango's shoulder, in hopes of protection.

"Shippo, you know you shouldn't have done that, and Inuyasha you need to control your temper" Sango lectured to the both of them, in hopes of actually getting through Inuyasha's thick skull, and Shippo is still a child and kits will be kits.

"But that little runt started it, doing that for no fucking reason!" Inuyasha yelled all too loud.

The group in hiding could hear it perfectly; Kagome looked over to Rin and saw that she had her ears covered by her small hands, shaking slightly. Kagome got up silently and walked over to Rin, sitting down, she hugged Rin close to her chest, rubbing her back with little circles to try and calm the young girl down.

Rin slowly stopped shaking and was hanging on to Kagome with a death grip; it was obvious to Kagome that Rin hated to hear swearing and fighting and was scared of it. Kagome picked up Rin and held her close to her so she could walk back over to Sesshomaru who was watching the whole time, with his usual stoic, calm expressionless face, with slight curiosity shining within his deep golden eyes. Kagome sat down where she was sleeping and leaned her back against the wall of the cave and continued to hold Rin close.

Sesshomaru watched the whole scene unfold in front of him, and was impressed at how Kagome took note of Rin and helped her to calm down, usually he takes them all away from the fighting that may happen nearby and calm her down with a field of flowers. Kagome seemed to be gaining his respect, without her even knowing.

The yelling from the rag tag group was getting closer; by the sounds of it Sango and Inuyasha were in a headstrong argument.

"Inuyasha, calm the heck down, yelling won't change anything"

"Hmp, you know as well as I do that we have to find Kagome, and the little runt is not helping, with him trying to pull pranks on me"

"I know Inuyasha, but Shippo is just trying to lighten the mood, we've been so tired and depressed ever since Kagome disappeared" With Sango being with child again it also makes it difficult but she was persistent on trying to help, even though she was four months pregnant, so Sango and Miroku had to leave their twin girls with Kaede .

"And besides, it was Inuyasha's fault for cheating on Kagome with Kikyo in the first place, that's why she ran off, if he didn't do that then she would still be here and not with Sesshomaru" Shippo put in.

"You did say that you could smell Rin, so that is the only logical explanation" Miroku decided to put in.

"Agh! Whatever let's just find her" Inuyasha turned around on the ball of his foot and started walking away from the group.

Sesshomaru had turned his attention back on the rag tag group that was getting closer, he was not very happy to know that Inuyasha and his loud mouth has upset his ward, but he was lucky enough to have the miko who has calmed the young girl. He decided he would only confront them if they realise that the barrier is there. Hearing their conversation he was pulled into his thoughts _'my dim-witted half-brother, had actually cheated on the miko whom he was courting, hmmp, no wonder why she was so glad that this Sesshomaru had put the barrier up. Because he has had the nerve to do that, the miko has a right to walk away, and this Sesshomaru now have a right to engage in combat with him, he has disrespected our family's name, hmmp similar to what father had done to mother.'_

Hugging the small girl close, she could feel her starting to shake again, _'the yelling and fighting must be really scaring her, ugh, only if I wasn't trying to hide I would go out there and "SIT" Inuyasha so far into the ground that if he moved one more inch he could see hell itself'. _Looking down at Rin she continued to rub small circles on her back in a calming motion, _'with Rin holding on so tight I wouldn't be able to, I feel I have to stay close to her and protect her'_ she tightens the hold on her, she picks her up and balances her on her hip. "Hold on tight ok?" Whispering as softly as possible and with a nod in confirmation she starts walking towards Sesshomaru and sits down right near him. "Sesshomaru and I will protect you Rin."

She heard what Kagome said and with tears tracks marking her cheeks and her slightly puffy eyes it was easy to see that she was very scared and frightened. Rin looks up at Kagome for the first time since Kagome's group started getting so close that they could all hear the arguing perfectly. She looked at Kagome to look for the truth that supported what she just said, and then looked up at Sesshomaru to see him nod to reassure her and looked back to Kagome to see her with a reassuring smile that promised her that she will keep her word.

Miroku was getting a weird feeling that he knew all too well, a barrier. "Guys I think there might be a barrier around here"

"Hmm, point me to it, Miroku" Inuyasha started to unsheathe Tetsusaiga.

"I believe it should be pretty much right in front of us but slightly towards the right" Miroku pointed in the barriers direction.

"Alright then" Inuyasha completely unsheathed Tetsusaiga walked closer towards the barrier, watching for the blade to turn red. Once he had gotten close enough for the Tetsusaiga to react, it pulsed and turned itself into the barrier shattering Red Tetsusaiga.

_'Oh no, Inuyasha is about to break the barrier' _Holding Rin closer to her she stood up and quietly told everyone to get close just to be safe.

Inuyasha swinged the giant blade over his shoulder and was starting to swing it down onto the barrier. "Red Tetsusaiga!"

* * *

**~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

**Cliff hanger**

**Haha, sorry I going to leave it there, makes things more exciting!  
So Sorry about taking this long but I didn't think it would take this long but things kept happening, my nan had died, my cat and dog had both died of old age and school had been absolutely hectic, but only one year left, so YEAH! I'm currently on holidays now, so I'm hoping to get more chapters in to make up for all that time I didn't post anything. Again I'm SO SORRY! It took me forever but hey I have other things to do as well.  
So leave a review, sorry for any mistakes that are in there I haven't proof read it yet probably will later but I'm posting this now.  
Also another thing I thought I should let you guys in on, it's practically an excuse for not spelling anything correctly or my grammar being weird, haha. Anyway I'm dyslexic, so it can make reading and writing hard, or a living nightmare. It changes its difficulty all the time, haha.  
Remember Reviews are fuel! **

_** ~Rose**_

**~oOo~**

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**freakypoet33: Really! Awesome! I know they are my favourite pairing as well he he! And thank you that's nice to hear especially when it's my first fanfic I've posted, and you're welcome!**

**kouga's older woman: Ha-ha, sorry that I take forever to post but the second chapter came and the third is on the way, as soon as I finish writing it of course.**

**LoveInTheBattleField: Thank you, that's nice to know.**

**Nikki Lakes: Thank you, I hope I haven't disappointed you**

** Cal-Kitty: Thank you!**

**Bertabee: Thank you! I hope you liked it**

**YoruichiXSoiFon1: Neither can I!**

**kouga's older woman: Thank you for reviewing again, Ha-ha, no Kagome isn't pregnant, you just have to wait to see what it is, who knows it could just be a normal cold or something dangerous….**

**Bertabee: Thank you for reviewing again, you are welcome, it was a bit hard, but my friends don't call me nocturnal for nothing, I usually write during the night. And thank you, that is nice to know.**

**Raven's Serenity: More chapters will come, just takes time, and thank you.**

**Fluffy237: Ha-ha so am I, don't worry more will come; I'll never abandon this story.**

**Guest: I'm updating as fast as I can. It's just taking time.**

**YoruichiXSoiFon1: Haha, here you go**


	4. Secrets

**HEY! I'm so glad to present a new chapter! I'm SO SORRY that I took forever to post anything. Further details as to why are below, after this chapter. I made this chapter longer then normal.**

**Posted: 3.11.15**

**Here it is, the long awaited CHAPTER 4 of ANGB, Enjoy!  
R &amp;R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters; the plot line is mine though.**

**~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

**As Nights Go By**

**Chapter 4**

**Secrets**

**~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

* * *

Inuyasha swung the giant blade down onto the barrier "Red Tetsusaiga!" A couple of seconds passed and he sees the barrier had shattered. He sees the caves entrance, and immediately he can smell Kagome's scent, along with "Sesshomaru" he says in a tone dripping with venom. He positioned Tetsusaiga in a defensive position, prepared for anything. Walking in he is greeted with the site of Sesshomaru with his arm over Kagome, who is holding Rin in her arms, protectively, he knew that when he broke the barrier, there was quite a bit of force that went through, and it must have hit them, but Inuyasha threw that thought aside, as he became enraged.

When the barrier broke, there was an expected force that came into the cave; it would have knocked Kagome and Rin back strongly to the wall. Thinking quickly Sesshomaru put his arm around Kagome's waist and shielded them, but when he didn't feel the force hit him he looked up to see a barrier of light blue reiki around them. He looked down to the petite girl in his arms, and saw her looking up at him smiling. Then saw her focus on the entrance on the cave.

Kagome held the young girl in her arms tighter to herself as she looked ahead to see Inuyasha in the entrance; his blade held in front of him.  
_'He looks pissed, and ready to fight. I won't go back with him; I don't want to deal with him. He cheated on me with Kikyo, and I thought she was no longer of this world, and yet there she was with him making out while I was busy. He's an idiot, a bastard, and I'm never trusting him again.'_  
Kagome kept her barrier up, she didn't want him too close, and he was scaring Rin.

The small girl clung onto Kagome like her life depended on it. She was not about to let go.

Inuyasha, hates what he sees, Kagome with Sesshomaru, it disgusts him. Inuyasha just kept staring, glaring at them both, his gaze shifted to Kagome. _'She's holding that girl, Rin. That's it. Maybe Sesshomaru took her so she could babysit Rin. That has to be it.'_

"Sesshomaru, why did you take Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled.

"This Sesshomaru, took care of her, the miko came to an illness." He calmly spoke with an expressionless demeanour.

"Pss… Yeah right, you took her so she could be your little babysitter for that kid" Inuyasha said as he pointed to Rin with his sword, who was in Kagome's arms.

Feeling Rin start to shake even worse, she held her tightly to her chest as she spoke up "Inuyasha, SIT!"

Inuyasha went straight face first into the cave's rocky ground, making an indent of him-self in the rocks.

While Inuyasha was trying to get over the effects of the spell, the others came in once they heard Kagomes yell. Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo came in to see that Inuyasha was basically in the ground, and that Sesshomaru had his arm around Kagome, who was holding a shaking Rin with Jaken and the dragon steed Ah-Un to the sides of them.

Shippo was just happy that he could see Kagome again, he practically saw her as a mother. "Mamma!" He ran over to her, he passed through Kagome's barrier with ease and jumped into her arms next to Rin, scaring Rin in the process.

Kagome was able to put down the barrier for Shippo so he wouldn't run into it just in time, and was able to catch him and balance both kids in her arms. Hearing Shippo starting to sniffle, she hugged both kids to her strongly yet gently "Shh… it's okay, I'm here, I'm right here, everything is okay." She quietly said in a smooth and gentle tone.

When the kit had jumped into Kagome's arms, Sesshomaru's arm fell from her waist as he watched Kagome and the children. While it continued, he walked over to Sango, Miroku and Kirara. "This Sesshomaru suggest taking the half breed away from here before he completely comes too. He's upsetting this Sesshomaru's ward." He said in his usual calm tone and expression.

Miroku was the one to respond first "Uh… Lord Sesshomaru, with all due respect, may I ask why Kagome is with you?"

Over hearing everything that was said she walked over with both kids now out of her arms and on Ah-Un. "I can answer that, Sesshomaru was helping me, I ran into Rin first when I was in a clearing to get a bit of fresh air from when I saw Inuyasha with Kikyo and Sesshomaru was there as well, after some talking, I just collapsed in front of them, when I woke up we were here, Sesshomaru and Rin were looking after me, while I was getting better…. Plus I'm sure you know why I'm not coming back to the group. I don't ever want to deal with Inuyasha's cheating ways, again, I'm not going to trust him, so I'm going to stay here as long as Sesshomaru doesn't mind" she said as she looked towards him.

"This Sesshomaru does not mind, Rin enjoys having you around Miko" Sesshomaru replied.

In the background you can hear Jaken whispering "Just brilliant, another annoying human." Everyone just ignored him.

Miroku and Sango were shocked to hear this coming from the Taiyoukai, it seems as though Kagome has changed another person in such little time once again.

In the background they could hear Rin "Yay! Kagome is going to stay with us."

Turning around Kagome walked over to Rin and Shippo and who were on the back of Ah-Un. "So you don't mind Rin, if I stay around for a bit?"

"Rin does not mind at all Kagome, Rin likes you very much" Rin said with a very big toothy grin.

"But wait, Mamma, what about me?" Shippo said with a pouty look.

Before Kagome could say anything, Sesshomaru interrupted her. "The kit can also stay, if he wishes so."

Kagome looked at him with widened eyes, she was thinking of asking him, but she didn't think he'd allow it. "Thank you so much Sesshomaru" she smiled brightly at him, then looks at Shippo. "Well what do you say Shippo?"

Shippo looked at her, smiled, and jumped into her arms "Yes, I want to stay with you Mamma!" Looking over Kagomes shoulder, he looked towards Sesshomaru, jumping down from her, he walked over to him. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, for letting me stay" he said as he bowed to him.

"Hn"

Another whisper was heard from the side "Great and another annoying child." It was once again ignored.

"What the hell? Kagome, I thought you loved me!" A yell came from the suddenly conscious Inuyasha, as he got out of the Inuyasha shaped hole; he grabbed the Tetsusaiga as he pointed it towards his half-brother. "What did this asshole do to you? Did he use some sort of spell or potion or some shit to make you like this?"

By the time the yelling started, Shippo and Rin were hugging Kagomes legs. They had hopped down from Ah-Un's back. Rin was shaking and Shippo was looking madly at Inuyasha. Kagome turned around and got them to go to the back of the cave sat them down "I'm going to put a barrier around the two of you, so don't move from this spot until I come back for you okay? It's a sound proof barrier only one way, you won't be able to hear us, but we'll be able to hear you guys okay? So don't move."

They both nod as they see a light blue barrier being put around them.

Kagome walks back to everyone and on her way she saw Ah-Un going to the back to guard the children. By the time she reached everyone Inuyasha was finished. "Everyone out of here now!" she yelled as she walked out of the cave, and into a clearing just outside of it.

Everyone follows to watch as Inuyasha is basically face to face with Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Inuyasha, how dare you say those things, I did love you, but then I find you making out with Kikyo, even though I thought she was dead. I can't forgive you anymore Inuyasha, I can't trust you, not to do it again" Kagome was almost in tears by the end of it, but she continued "Sesshomaru helped to take care of me, I could have been dead if he didn't. Look I was sick and I don't think I'm completely over it yet either… Look I'm glad you guys were worried about me, but seriously we could hear you perfectly for so long before you guys even came close to finding us. I'm just so sick of the arguing we get into, and I don't think I'd be able to be around you at the moment Inuyasha, not without knowing that you've cheated on me again with Kikyo."

Everyone just stayed quiet while Kagome spoke.

"Kagome… it wasn't what it looked like it…"

"No, Inuyasha, it was exactly what it looked like" she interrupted him "You and Kikyo were kissing, when I spotted you two"

Inuyasha's ears went flat against his head, as he looked down to the ground. He looked up at Kagome and Sesshomaru, he wouldn't accept it, he won't give up, and Kagome was his and his alone.

With Tetsusaiga at the ready, he charged at Sesshomaru.

Who had been watching him as his dim-witted half-brother's emotion went over his face; he knew that there was no way to get out of this without a fight, so he waited, once Inuyasha started to charge at him he jumped out of the way quickly.

Inuyasha charged at him, swinging his massive blade in a wide sweep. Jumping after him his eyes started to turn blood red, as his beast started to take over, even though Tetsusaiga was in his hands right now, it just didn't help, he was pissed. "You bastard! You did something to her! It's your fault, and for that just fucking die!"

Kagome was getting sick of it, she could tell Sesshomaru was trying to not fight, but Inuyasha was testing Sesshomaru's patience.

Sesshomaru pivoted on the ball of his foot and quickly found an opening in Inuyasha's attacks and slammed him into the nearest try.

Inuyasha's eyes started to go back to their normal golden colour; he was shaken quite a bit from the sudden impact, he could feel pressure on his neck once his eyes came back into focus, he looked into the cold, calculative eyes of his older half-brother Sesshomaru. "Let me go you fucking asshole!"

Sesshomaru's molten golden eyes narrowed at hearing Inuyasha's words, and decide to put more pressure onto Inuyasha's neck as he watches his half-brother starting to have trouble getting oxygen into his lungs. He felt a light and gentle hand placed on his arm that wasn't holding Inuyasha to the tree. Sesshomaru looks down to see that the owner of the hand belonged to the miko.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru pinned Inuyasha to the tree by the neck calmly, she was quite used to seeing events like this. She walked up to Sesshomaru; she stood back a bit until she saw that Inuyasha was back to himself. Walking closer she saw Sesshomaru put more pressure on Inuyasha's neck, _'I can't just let him hurt him, I may not trust him anymore but I still see him as a friend.'_ Lifting her hand up to Sesshomaru's arm she gently put her hand on him, to get his attention. She smiled slightly up at him once he turned his attention to her.

When Sesshomaru looked down to see that the miko had approached him, he saw her give him a slight smile.

"Sesshomaru, don't kill him. We should just leave."

"Hn." He let the hanyou go as he turned to Kagome looked at her for a few seconds, then turned around to face the rest of the rag tag group of his half-brother's. "We shall depart, make sure that idiot gives up on his search, the miko does not wish to travel with your group." He said to Miroku and Sango who had been watching from the sidelines, shocked.

"Oh… Of course Lord Sesshomaru, but please know that Inuyasha is very stubborn, I do not believe that he will give up so easily." Miroku said in reply.

Kagome looked at the ground thoughtfully for a while, knowing full well that what Miroku just said was very much true.

"You stupid bitch!" Inuyasha voice rang through the clearing suddenly and loudly. Inuyasha recovered from Sesshomaru's choking hold, as he stood looking at Kagome with hurt and hatred showing in his eyes. "You actually want to stay here with this asshole!" Inuyasha said as he pointed at Sesshomaru.

Kagome was taken aback from the sudden outburst of his voice, though she quickly recovered. "Yes, I do. Inuyasha you betrayed me again, Kikyo was gone but somehow she's back and you were kissing her, full out making out with her. You have betrayed me when I honestly thought we put all of that behind us! I don't want to have anything to do with you for now, so just leave!" Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks she turned around and marched to the other end of the clearing closer to the caves entrance.

"Kagome!"

Kagome stopped in her tracks but she didn't turn around. There was still anger in his voice, just now it was laced with hurt. "Please… just leave Inuyasha."

"I'm not going to allow you to stay with Sesshomaru; you belong to me and only me!"

Kagome whipped around at hearing this. "Since when did I belong to you? SIT! I belong to no one, I am not a possession! SIT! I am Kagome, Ka-go-me. SIT! I am not something someone can just keep like a trophy! SIT! Inuyasha it's obvious now, we were never meant to be a couple. We are still friends but that is all! Now leave!" She said with such authority that Sesshomaru was quite impressed.

_'Hn, its seems the miko holds quite an impressive amount of authority when she needs it. She used it quite well, as well as a lady of nobility.'_ Sesshomaru watched quite intently, but notices an aura and scent of an inuyoukai coming from the Miko's direction, but just as quickly as it appeared, it vanishes. He takes note that the miko is starting to not look well.

Inuyasha was completely in the ground by the time Kagome had finished her rant, he remained conscious and heard everything she said. He made his way out of the crater that was shaped like him. He looked at her and saw the serious that screamed through her deep like oceans blue eyes. "Miroku, Sango we're leaving now!" Inuyasha then turned around towards the east where Inuyasha's forest is and took off as fast as he could.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other than towards Kagome and see that Sesshomaru was walking towards them.

"Monk, slayer, make sure that idiot stays away from this Sesshomaru's group, he just causes trouble. We will find you if the need occurs." With that said Sesshomaru then started to walk in the direction of the cave.

Kagome walked up to the two, she hugged them and smiled reassuringly "I'll be fine guys, make sure Inuyasha doesn't get himself killed."

Sango looked at her in the eyes, she saw that Kagome was telling the truth, but saw something else. "Kagome are you okay? You don't look well. I know you collapsed when Sesshomaru found you, but still it's been a few days since then, you should be better by now."

Smiling at Sango "I'm fine, just a bit weak still, I'm getting better. You don't have to worry Sesshomaru has pretty much taken care of me so far. So I'll be fine, you guys should go Inuyasha won't wait for you two."

Miroku nodded his head. "That is true."

Kirara transformed into her true form as Miroku and Sango got on, they waved goodbye to Kagome as they flew off to try and catch up with Inuyasha.

Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru watching her. She smiled slightly to him as she walked by him into the cave, she went to the back of it and touched her barrier that was around the children and it dropped as the kids looked up at her and got up and grabbed onto her legs.

"Mama you're okay, we aren't going back with Inuyasha are we?" asked Shippo as he looked up at her.

"Rin doesn't want you to go, Rin likes you too much" she said as she tightened her grip on Kagome's legs.

Giggling slightly Kagome bent down to the two and hugged them close to her. "I'm not going to leave, we are staying here."

"Yay!" Both kids cheered in joy.

She let go of the children as she got up, then she suddenly gets dizzy and has to use the wall to brace herself. "Uugh…" She starts to breathe a bit more heavily.

"Mama, are you okay?"

"Kagome?"

She tries to stand up properly but just starts to completely collapse.

Sesshomaru was there to catch her before she hits the hard floor of the cave. He looks down at her unconscious form and notices that the smell of sickness has returned but it's mixed with something else.

"Mama! Is she going to be okay Lord Sesshomaru?" says the young kit.

"Lord Sesshomaru is Kagome sick again?" said a very worried Rin.

"Hn, she just needs rest" Sesshomaru placed her down onto her bedding which she had been using beforehand.

The scent of her reiki it's mixed with youki. _'We will have to depart once she wakes up… She's a Miko how come she has the scent of a youkai as well… It's the same scent this Sesshomaru smelt just before. Miko what secrets are held within you?'_

* * *

**Now this took a bit longer for me to complete, I wrote half of it only about a month after my last proper chapter. Having to keep giving you guy's notes, to let you know I'm still here and that the story will continue plus the fact that what I wrote completely got deleted thanks to my computer. I've been finishing my final exams; I only have one left to do. YAY! That's why I haven't been doing anything to do with this. Then my family and I are on holiday in a nice fancy resort, great views of the ocean and city, 59****th**** level of the building, I have a big break in-between my exams so 5 nights of relaxation and shopping! Haha, at night I don't have much to do, considering I don't drink much so clubs are out for me, so originally I was reading in my spare time but then suddenly while I was swimming, I got some inspiration to continue writing. So once I had free time that's what I did I wrote and wrote and wrote. Finally got the chapter done, I made it bigger this time, considering I haven't posted in a long time. Haha, anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it! It's a pleasure to write for you guys. Especially since you guys were reviewing even though I hadn't posted in so long, I felt pride when reading the reviews, I'm so grateful for all the reviews that I receive. Thank you so much!**

**So remember reviews are fuel for writers! **

**P.S – During November I'm going to be busy as hell, I've got so much to do, that I'm worried the stuff that has a deadline won't make it in time. So it's just a heads up, try not to expect anything from me during that month. Afterwards I should be able to start up again, hopefully!**

**~Rose**


	5. North

**Here it is Chapter 5 of ANGB I'm so sorry it's so late, it's also a bit short but it gives some hints as to what's going on, can any guess what might happen? Let me know what you guys think!**

**Posted: 13.4.16**

**There are some review responses down the bottom after the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime InuYasha or any of the characters, though I do own the story line. **

**~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

**As Nights Go By**

**Chapter 5**

**North**

**~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

* * *

Kagome woke up to see the same cave as before, though only dark, there was hardly any light, her eye lids felt a bit heavy but she forced them to stay open. _'I feel a bit better but different. Maybe my sickness is finally going away. Though I feel like I'm being pulled to… something, not physically though.'_ She stayed gazing up at the ceiling of the cave as she tried to figure it out._ 'It's like my reiki is trying to lead me, yeah that's it.' _Slowly she managed to sit up.

Sesshomaru could tell the miko was gaining consciousness; her heart beat was speeding up signifying she was waking up. He could see her eyes opening and going into focus as she stared up at the ceiling of the cave, then how she slowly sat up. _'Hmm this Sesshomaru does not smell the scent of sickness on her anymore; though this Sesshomaru can feel something different, power maybe?'_

"I feel we should go towards the north. Sesshomaru, can we head that way?" Came the quiet and soft voice of Kagome, it broke him from his thoughts, as she had felt that he was awake and watching her.

Sesshomaru was quite surprised at the request; studying the girl he could see the serious expression she carried. "Hn, we shall start to head north in the morning, for now, rest Miko."

Kagome's head turned to look at Sesshomaru to see his slightly illuminated deep golden eyes, staring into her own ocean blue ones; while smiling softly at him, out came her appreciation "thank you Sesshomaru." Laying back down gently, tossing around a bit until she was comfortable, her eyes closed to the world and she soon fell into a gentle sleep.

* * *

Once the sun started to shower its golden warmth into the sky, Sesshomaru ordered everyone to rise; having Jaken catch some fish from a nearby stream for breakfast, the two girls ate, and as soon as that was done everyone set off to the North. Sesshomaru walking at the front of the group leading them, behind him was Kagome walking next to Ah-Un who had Rin and Shippo riding them and at the end was Jaken mumbling about how annoying having the miko and kit join the group was going to be.

The morning was quite uneventful until it reached mid-afternoon.

_'Hn… those weaklings trying to tag along; have been following since noon, pathetic, they think they can take on this Sesshomaru.'_

Kagome, who was now riding on Ah-Un with the children, could feel the youkai following ever since noon, at first it was just a few but more kept joining as they moved towards the North. _'Hah, they must be trying to challenge Sesshomaru, well that's stupid of them, I haven't seen a youkai that can take on Sesshomaru, plus, Sesshomaru is of high rank, he's the Lord of the West, and yet these stupid and weak youkai are barking up the wrong tree, they don't stand a chance.'_

A few minutes passed, and one of the weak youkai tried to lead an attack on the small group. A centipede youkai, can out of the surrounding trees and bushes, leading a horde of small fry youkai, though there intended target was not the Daiyoukai, but the children and the miko.

Acting quickly as possible Kagome immediately placed up a barrier to protect the children, the stead, and herself. The pale blue barrier fried the youkai that came into contact with it during the charge, becoming piles of ashes, the youkai that were in the back of the horde stopped before they had a chance to come into contact, but instead they came face to face with the Daiyoukai and quicker than the humans naked eye could follow, the weak youkai fell into pieces as Sesshomaru's poison whip ripped them to shreds.

After all the weak youkai's were fried and shredded, Sesshomaru turned to look at the young miko and the children. The children were still on Ah-Un but the miko had gotten off the stead and looked to be coming out of a defensive position.

Not wanting to take the chance when the youkai horde finally showed them-selves; Kagome put up the barrier, immediately after she got off of Ah-Un. "Kagome…" Looking down Kagome saw Rin clutching her yukata sleeve with her small hands, with an expression showing her worry. "It's okay Rin, everything going to be fine. Shippo try to calm her down please." Turning back to face the front, the youkai were still getting fried by her pale blue barrier, she went into a defensive position just to be on the safe side, as she collected some of her reiki for immediate use, only if necessary. She watched as the horde ceased their movement and suddenly seeing Sesshomaru in front of her and the barrier, she watched as his poison whip descend upon them shredding them into pieces. Coming out of her defensive position once the youkai were all defeated, she turned to children that were still on Ah-Un. "Are you two okay?" She said as she approached them, putting her arms around the two she hugged them to her. Both Shippo and Rin returned the hug and held on as she picked them up and held them in her arms. The barrier dropped as she turned around to look at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru watched as the miko displayed her worry and affection for the two young ones of the group, hugging them to her as she picked them up, turning to him as her pale blue barrier fell. _'This Sesshomaru is once again impressed by her motherly nature and her ability to protect the children and herself.'_ "Miko, it is much appreciated that you protected the children."

Kagome was flabbergasted _'did Sesshomaru actually just thank me?' _She was at a loss for words as she studied Sesshomaru's deep golden eyes, looking for clues. She saw it, though it was only brief, a flicker of emotion shown through his eyes, from just the short sighting, she was sure it was wonder, mixed with appreciation. Kagome smiled as she looked at him with bright blue eyes showing her gratefulness. "I always put the children's safety before my own." She replied, looking down to the two children in her arms. "I love you both, so I will always be there to protect you." Kagome then kissed both children on their cheeks.

"I love you too mama!" Shippo exclaimed in an excited manner as he hugged his mother figure around the neck.

"Rin loves you too, very much mama!" Rin froze shortly after, realising her mistake, she shied away.

Kagome froze as well when she heard Rin call her mama, a warm smile made its way onto her features as she continued to look at the young girl in her arms, she put Shippo back onto the dragon stead so she could hold Rin better. "Rin" her voice carried softly to Rin to catch her attention.

Rin looked up at Kagome, seeing the soft smile, she smiled slightly "Rin is sorry….. Rin… Rin didn't mean to say that…" Tears were slowly making their way down her cheeks as she continued. "Rin can't… remember her mama, but Ri… Rin… imagines that she wo… would have acted like you do towards R… Rin… so Rin just…"

"Shh shh shh, it's okay sweetie, there's nothing to be upset about" Kagome hugged her tightly as she swayed her body side to side in a calming manner to help soothe the young upset girl. "Sweetie, do you want to call me mama?" Kagome asked once Rin had calmed down enough.

Rin looked at Kagome with tear tracks marking her cheeks. "Can Rin call you mama?"

Her smile grew bigger as she nodded and once again, held the child close to her. "Of course you can sweetie; it would make me really happy."

"Yay! Rin has got a mama again!" she basically yelled as she returned her new mother's hug as tightly as she could.

Sesshomaru watched all of it unfold in front of him with his normal stoic features only emotions could be seen though his eyes, though no one was paying attention to him at the moment, so no one saw. There were the faint emotions of shock, wonder, and an emotion that showed that he was impressed. _'Once again this miko never seizes to astonish this Sesshomaru, it was astounding that a human miko would even adopt the kit, yet she has and now even this Sesshomaru's ward sees her as a mother figure. She seems to be gaining this Sesshomaru's respect once again without her notice, very interesting indeed.'_

* * *

**~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

**Thank you so much for reading! I'm so sorry again that this is so much later than I originally planned, Unfortunately real life tends to get in the way. When it comes to the next chapter I have no clue when you guys will get it, I thinking it will be next month, I hoping earlier, but you never know.**

**So I hope you guys liked it or maybe even loved it, let me know what you guys think! If you have any question don't be afraid to ask!  
**

**So as always I'll be waiting to hear from you guys next time. Please Review, reviews are fuel for writers!**

**~Rose**

**~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

**Review Responses:**

**Mysterion aka YoruichiXSoiFon1: Haha yes I gave everyone a cliffy in chapter 3, it was quite devilishly fun, hehe. Though I'm glad you love it. :D**

**Bertabee: Thank you, I have stayed strong, haha that year is now gone, and honestly I'm not missing it yet. And thank you again, I hope I haven't disappointed you and I hope you enjoy the story!**

**lia. : Haha yes it's very intriguing isn't it. Haha that's alright I thought its best to let you guys know, unfortunately it took a lot longer than expected, sorry about that but I do you enjoy!**

**freakypoet33: Hehe yes I'm quite a tease I might do it again, it was quite fun to do. :D**

**LoveInTheBattleField: Thank you so much!**

**SesshomarusPegasus: Well Ta-Da! And thank you!**

**SilverInu93:  Hehe yes the cliffy is always the cruellest. **

**kouga's older woman: Haha, not quite, but we'll get to a proper Sesshomaru vs Inuyasha don't you worry!**

**Fluffy237: Thank you, that comfort and love was very much appreciated! ****J**

**Ashatan87: Well it took longer than expected but Ta-da!**

**Shiroi Kiba no Kyohi-ka: It will be continued until the end, it just will take a while, haha sorry.**

**Lacy Lissie: Haha don't worry I made sure to delete them. Any author's notes that I do will be deleted once the next chapter is ready to post.**

**Erza-Lucy: Well Ta-da! And thank you! :D**

**Tatsuki Vermilion: As soon as I saw your review I'm thinking wow that name is familiar, and I was right I've read a couple of your stories, great work by the way. Haha and thank you, don't worry Sesshomaru beating Inuyasha will come again eventually. And Thanks for understanding!**

**kagomehigurashi500: Thank you so much, it's great to know that you love the story as much as I do. And thank you for the compliments they really mean a lot! :D**

**Naomipy: Ta-da! Also sorry it took so long.**

**High priestess Anavi: Thank you I really appreciate it!**

**ZyiareHellsing: You're welcome, now here's another, hope you enjoy!**

**Guest: Well ta-da here's another.**

**Lillydale: You will find out soon, but not right now, but soon, haha!**


End file.
